Forbidden
by HeathenVampires
Summary: "They knew it was forbidden, that's why they kept doing it." Established relationship Vlad/Ingrid one shot.


**Don't own the characters, just corrupt them on a regular basis.**

 **One shot prompt - Vlad/Ingrid "They knew it was forbidden, it's why they kept doing it."**

 **At this point, if you're reading my Vlad/Ingrid work you shouldn't need warnings?**

 **Vlad POV fic, alot of my recent one-shots have been Ingrid POV.**

-YD-

It was hard to say whether their... inclinations were common knowledge by now, but Vlad couldn't care less. The fact what they did was forbidden, wrong and against almost every vampire code, it's what kept them going back for more. The first time their father had caught them, Vlad smirking at the Count from the throne with Ingrid knelt in front of him and her pouting, perfect mouth wrapped around his cock, he'd tried to sit Vlad down gently and explain that he couldn't just do that with his sister. There had been a long and probably awkward conversation about right and wrong, and Vlad had stood to tower over his father, letting his fangs drop and his eyes flash red. "Of course it's wrong, that's what vampires do." It was wrong, he knew that, but there wasn't a feeling in the world that could compare to Ingrid whimpering "baby brother" into his ear when she came.

Ingrid reveled in the darkness of it all, biting down on his neck and shoulders to leave ravaging marks for all to see as she sank down on his cock. Vlad loved to bruise her skin, his fingerprints blooming across her hips as a claim to her body. He loved the way her slick wet hole accepted him easily, the way their bodies fit together in a way no siblings should. The scars left from her older marks thrilled him constantly, a permanent reminder of their forbidden desires. The Vampire High Council had even tried to tell him to stop what he was doing, but as the Chosen One they had no power over him. Vlad had even taken Ingrid to more than one of the meetings, openly taking her to his official quarters there and leaving no doubt of what they did.

Their father grew more irate with them as it became clear he couldn't stop them, things coming to a head when Vlad convinced Ingrid (it wasn't a tough sell, she loved irritating the Count) to lay naked across the table as Vlad dove between her thighs. He'd never tire of the way she tasted, dark and feminine as she arched and pressed herself harder against his mouth. The Count had come in, spluttering various expletives before managing to ask "What in the name of the Impaler are you doing?" Vlad pulled his face away long enough to smirk at his father, answering simply with "having dinner" before resuming his task to make Ingrid come on his tongue. Their father hadn't known what to do with himself, unable to tear his eyes away as Ingrid pulled Vlad up by his hair, telling him to live up to his namesake of "Vlad the Impaler" as she grappled with his zipper. It was something of a bad joke between them, but Vlad eagerly complied, kissing Ingrid roughly as he pushed inside her.

He made sure to let his father see him biting down on Ingrid's perfect, pale throat as his thrusts moved in and out of her, reminding the Count Ingrid had the Chosen One's first bite, the only vampire in the world who could match his power. Their father finally managed to drag himself away, but the siblings were too far gone to relocate as Ingrid came shuddering beneath him, tearing his skin beneath her nails as she clung to him. The pain always lit him on fire a little more, Ingrid's whimper of "baby brother" finally pushing him to spill into her as he came, hips stuttering to a standstill.

Loathe to part with her body but knowing she couldn't be too comfortable by now, Vlad slipped out of his sister and helped her sit up, greedily accepting the kiss she offered. "Think we broke him that time?" Vlad grinned up at Ingrid, nipping her smooth shoulder and helping her back into the sleek black dress she wore. It was his favourite thing to see her in, other than nothing and his coffin. The contrast of her creamy white skin against the black material would have made his heart race if it could beat, the pale expanse of her slim legs enough to make him want her all over again. "I'd say so, except he can't seem to stay away. He's got bat hearing, surely he knows what he's walking in on by now." Ingrid smirked at him, making him shudder as her cool breath whispered over his neck. "Maybe he likes it."

Vlad grimaced at the thought. "Blood, I hope not, I'm not sharing you." Ingrid flicked the top of his ear, knowing it made him gasp in pain. "That's disgusting, I wouldn't touch that antique if he were the last vampire on Earth and wasn't our father." The siblings resumed sitting at the table, sharing a bottle of Hungarian royalty. Ingrid had long since convinced him to at least drink bottled human, even if he'd never bite a breather. And by convinced, he meant threatened with "I'll never kiss you again if you keep drinking that soya slop." It hadn't been a tough choice, the call of Ingrid's full lips undeniable. "Says the vampiress who calls out "baby brother" when she comes." Ingrid raised an eyebrow over her glass at him, Vlad fighting the urge to chuckle at the look of disdain on her face.

Deciding to push his luck further, Vlad grinned. "Maybe next time Granny and Grandpa visit we should time it so you come as they leave their coffins. The shock might dust them both." Ingrid grinned devilishly, sipping at her blood. "Not sure anything will top mum coming in to wish you a Happy Birthday when she wanted to marry you off to that she-wolf. I didn't know she could get any paler!" Vlad nodded, the memory of his mother coming in to find the Dracula siblings shuddering together in climax still quite funny. "True, though my personal favourite is still the Grand High Vampire pretending he didn't walk in on us in the shower together. Dusty old bat coming into MY private bathroom, he deserved it." They both finished their glasses before departing for Vlad's coffin, the forbidden flames sparking between them as they twined again.

They knew it was forbidden, that's why they kept doing it.

-YD-

 **Here's hoping I filled the prompt to your satisfaction!**


End file.
